


A Serene Night of Jazz

by megumiai30



Series: The Assassination Classroom Jazz Night [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, Jazz - Freeform, Late Night Conversations, Link to the Jazz piece mentioned in the notes, Married Couple, Same timeline as the Nagikae Series, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: During a calm, summer night Chiba and Hayami decide to have some quiet time by themselves at night with a little jazz.
Relationships: Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka
Series: The Assassination Classroom Jazz Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A Serene Night of Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Megumiai30 here with a new fanfic about the Chiba and Hayami couple. Even though my main couple is Nagisa and Kayano(Anniversary Time turned out quite nicely, if I do say so myself XP), I tried to portray the Hayami and Chiba couple to the best of my ability, so please bear with me. This fanfic's going to be a little different in that it will feature real live jazz music! I'll leave a link in this note, and for those wondering the title is Open Mind, composed by Matsunaga Takashi, a brilliant jazz pianist. 
> 
> Open Mind: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oRj1PLA81cY
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fanfic! 
> 
> P.S: This is set in the timeline I've set for my previous stories, so check them out if you're interested!
> 
> megumiai30

A Serene Night of Jazz  
Hodou Station, Open Mind  
“Good night, Jin.”  
  
“Mommy, I’ll see you in the morning, right?” The boy named Jin asked his mother, awaiting a definite answer from her while staring at her with emerald eyes that he had, with no doubt inherited from her.  
  
The mother, who looked at her son with duplicate eyes smiled lightly and stroked her son’s hair, assuring him, “Of course, sweetie. You don’t have to worry about that, ever. Okay?”  
  
He nodded, relieved that his mother wasn’t going to leave him like he saw in that drama, where the mother of a family ran away from home to be with someone she was having an affair with when the whole family was asleep.  
  
He yawned. “Good…night…mommy…” He trailed off, and the mother saw that her son was asleep once more, lost to the world of dreams.  
  
‘So cute…He takes after his father…” She gently ran her hand over his forehead until she kissed it gently, tucked him in and left the room.  
  
The mother joined her husband, who was waiting for her at the patio. The husband had designed it so that it would be a place of rest along with play, by installing a stereo system with Bluetooth and enough space for the kids to play.  
  
He heard footsteps coming from behind him, and he asked her, “So, how’s Jin doing?”  
  
She took a seat beside him on the outdoor sofa and replied, “Well, he went back to sleep. But not without assuring him that his mom wasn’t going to go away. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea letting the kids watch that drama, Ryunosuke…” The wife trailed off, turning her head in the husband’s direction.  
  
The husband, whose eyes were covered by his bangs nodded, “Yeah…My mistake entirely. I thought it would be a good family warming drama for all of us… I mean, the title was deceiving: ‘The Meaning of Family’??” His shoulders slouched at his mistakes.  
  
She reached for her husband and leaned on his shoulder, “Well, can’t blame you. I know I mistook it as such and the fact that Kayano-chan starred in it made it more reliable.”  
  
“Yeah… We should’ve checked with her beforehand, Rinka. I never imagined Kayano would star in such a drama back in the day…”  
  
“It was back when she was a rising child actress. She wouldn’t have had the power she does now when choosing which works she’ll star in.”  
  
  
He nodded at his wife’s comment, and the two fell into silence. They weren’t people of many words, but their relationship at this point was used to and was content with that. Chiba grabbed Hayami’s hand, and she in return leaned on his shoulder ever so slightly.  
  
“Rinka?” Chiba called his wife’s name to get her attention.  
  
“Yes?” She lifted her head from her husband’s shoulder and faced him directly, her emerald eyes coming in contact with his bangs, and sometimes the slightest hint of his red eyes.  
  
“I never knew raising children was this tough.”  
  
Hayami stared at him for a while until he stammered, “N-no, I mean, I love them so much that I’m willing to give up my life for them, but it’s tough raising them to be responsible adults.”  
  
Her eyes softened and she kissed him. She pulled away after a short while and smiled, “I know what you mean. I was just making that face because I was lost in thought.”  
  
“Oh…” Chiba drifted off, ever aware of his wife’s changing expressions.  
  
“Hey, I’m your wife, there’s no need to be all tense.” She reached for his bangs, and when she lifted them in one swift, gentle move, she was met with his red eyes, which most said were intimidating(Hence, he kept his hair down most of the time), but for her, they were like rubies, hidden from the real world, and a treasure only known and discovered by her, and her alone.  
  
Chiba enjoyed his wife’s administrations. She was the only one whom he let see his eyes in their entirety. They smiled at each other and Hayami laid a kiss on his eyes, making him blush.  
  
She blushed in return and they continued their commonplace ritual of her kissing his eyes and him tucking her hair behind her hair and kissing her forehead. It was intimate and mutual for two people who had braved through junior high together, set up a company which was now at its height, taking on a lot of construction projects, married, and had two wonderful boys together. Coupled with the fact that it was a clear, bright night and the nature humming in harmony with them made it a very romantic night for them.  
  
When they broke off, they sat there in serene silence once again, leaning on each other until Chiba thought it would be appropriate to put on a little music via their speaker system that he had designed and installed on the patio when they had built their house.  
  
Hayami was expecting some heavy metal to flow out but was pleasantly surprised to hear some smooth, calming jazz that felt like you would enjoy in a house in the city, surrounded by skyscrapers, but oddly it went along well with their current state: In a patio, their backyard in front of them, surrounded by nature in its perfectness, the moon and stars shining, doing the same from when they were made in the sky.  
  
Chiba sighed in satisfaction, and when he was met with Hayami’s puzzled face, he commented casually, “I like jazz.”  
  
She scoffed, “Since when? I thought your musical preference was heavy metal, my dear… Or have you been lying to me all this time?” She feigned hurt.  
  
She knew him better than anyone else, and the same applied to him regarding her. When they were at the office, she as his secretary/wife begged him to turn down the heavy metal music at the office, to which he as chief said no sometimes, so this was a surprise to her.  
  
He blushed, flustered at his wife, “No, I haven’t! I mean as I got older, I came to admire calming jazz a little… You know it helps me relax at times….”  
  
His wife thought for a moment before pointing out, “I see. It just came as a little bit of a surprise. Maybe you can incorporate your newfound love of jazz to the office?”  
  
He looked at her to see a half pleading, half firm look on her face, “Okay. I will.”  
  
“Good.” She said, satisfied. Then she added, “By the way, we’re not that old yet. I mean Shu’s five, Jin’s three, and we’re still thirty. We still have a long way to go.”  
  
He looked in front of him, looking at the beautiful nature that he tried to preserve, care, and harmonize when he built their house and said, “That might be true. But if you think about it, a lot can happen in thirty years. Or rather, fifteen years.  
  
“Such as?” She asked, turning her head in her husband’s direction, face etched with curiosity.  
  
“For starters, we met fifteen years ago. That’s something, right?” Chiba said naturally.  
  
“In the class, we all deemed as the End class, the class of recluses, where hope is said to have withered when it’s rooting itself,” Hayami added.  
  
Chiba chuckled, “But in fact, it turned out to be the class where hope, courage, patience, self-sacrifice, duty and more importantly love was born.” He pecked his wife on the cheek. Even though Chiba was known not to express himself in public, his family, and to a certain sense, their beloved class 3-E were the only ones who saw his expressions, but his wife saw a lot more of that than others.  
  
“Yup,” She blushed.  
  
“And I couldn’t be more thankful. We’ve known each other for half of our lives, and here we are,” Chiba commented and turned his face towards his wife with a small smile.  
  
She giggled slightly, in the way that she only shows her husband, the one who knew and saw her deepest sides, and Chiba finds it flawless and adorable. She also turned her head in his direction.  
  
“Ryunosuke, do you think that Koro Sensei would be proud of us if he saw us like this?” She asked as she drew closer to her husband.  
  
Also closing in, her husband nodded, “Of course. I’m sure he’d be proud of all of us..” He whispered, his voice only audible to her.  
  
Their lips were only millimeters apart. They both wanted to say it, but the two knew that their spouse knew what they wanted to say through their eyes.  
  
‘I love you.’  
  
‘I love you too.’  
  
At the same time, they reached for each other’s lips and their lips met for a chaste, warm, sweet, and yet electric kiss that even though was pretty common between them for the past eight years, felt like the first kiss they had ever shared back in high school when they confessed to each other that they loved each other and started going out as boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
After they broke off and remained in intimate distance with each other, they laughed softly to which they dived in for another kiss on this romantic night. The soft calming jazz music continued to flow out from the speakers as the night sky shined its radiance, and the night went on for the tsundere sniper couple.


End file.
